


A ambos lados de la puerta

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [10]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, carpetober, cristal - Freeform, lo de akane, ships a mansalva
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Un día cualquiera, en el instituto, algunas de las Hanafuda Thunder reflexionan sobre lo que significan una para la otra....
Relationships: Akari-Miyabi, Miki-Akari
Series: Carpetober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A ambos lados de la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Sin demasiados spoilers excepto referencias a lo que pasó a Akane.

La puerta de la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes era la típica que puedes esperar en un colegio de ese estilo: de madera la cada en un tono verde muy claro, con una pequeña ventana en su centro que deja ver lo que está ocurriendo en su interior.   
A través del cristal se podía ver a una alumna, alta y espigada. Pese a todo lo que había ocurrido el año pasado, se alzaba orgullosa, aunque con la mirada algo triste, como Presidenta del Consejo. Una cima para cualquier estudiante competitivo, que quisiese acceder a una buena Universidad al año siguiente. Como ella. 

Pese a estar normalmente bastante centrada, cumpliendo sus horarios y obligaciones al milímetro, aquella tarde Akari Kaiba, pues aquel era su nombre, tenía la mirada perdida, reflectada por el vidrio. 

Pero quien se fijase en su rostro anguloso fijamente, se daría cuenta de que la reflexión en la que estaba sumida estaba causada por algo muy claro: la presencia de un grupo de chicas en medio del pasillo. Entre ellas, con la sonrisa más amplia de todas, estaba Miki Tanaka. Todas reían viendo el video que ésta les mostraba en su teléfono móvil. Probablemente de perritos, pensó Akari. 

Pero los pensamientos de la Presidenta se vieron truncados por una voz, dulce y preocupada:

—Kaiba, ¿todo bien? 

Akari parpadeó un par de veces antes de empezar a asentir con la cabeza. 

—Sí, sí…ya voy, Yoshida. Acabemos esos listados.

—¿Estás segura, Kaiba? —volvió a preguntar Miyabi con voz preocupada— Si quieres vete a casa, puedo acabar esto yo sola… trabajas demasiado.

Esas últimas dos palabras salieron de su boca en un tono tan bajo que quizá Akari no oyó, o más bien quizá no quiso oírlas. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por ello.   
Así que volvió la vista hacia la vicepresidenta y volvió a hundir su mirada en los papeles que tenían delante. 

Al otro lado de aquel cristal de la puerta, la mirada de Miki Tanaka buscaba en el interior de la sala. Juraría haber visto a Akari asomada. “Trabaja demasiado” pensó para sí misma, “necesita un descanso, sobre todo desde lo de Akane”. Su buen humor característico se empañó un poco al pensar en aquello. “Pero no pasa nada, ganaremos la liga y conseguiremos llegar hasta Mirai Future. No tengo dudas”, reafirmó en su interior.   
Las chicas de su clase que la rodeaban se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la mirada de Miki. No solían verla así. Y mucho menos cuando les estaba enseñando los videos del refugio de perritos en el que había comenzado a ser voluntaria los fines de semana, cuando la cafetería de sus padres le dejaba algo de hueco.  
—Tanaka, nos vamos a ir que llegamos tarde a ballet. ¡Hablamos el próximo día! Y queremos más videos de esos cachorros. 

Dijeron justo antes de desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo, dejándola ahí quieta y sola en mitad del pasillo. 

Miki se acercó hasta la puerta de aquel despacho del consejo. Se quedó mirando a Kaiba mientras trabajaba. Por un momento, mientras volteaban parte de la pila de papeles que tenían enfrente, las manos de Kaiba y de Toshida se tocaron, y a Miki se le encogió un segundo el corazón. Llevaba semanas que cada vez que veía la cara de tristeza de su amiga, sólo quería cogerla entre sus brazos y consolarla, aunque fuese un poquito, especialmente en aquellas noches de estudio. “Sólo es mi amiga” se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza cuando le asaltaban este tipo de pensamientos. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que, en el fondo, no era así. 

Suspiró y se apoyó por un instante sobre la puerta, su frente marcando el cristal. Entonces notó la mirada de Yoshida dirigida hacia ella, y pegó un pequeño salto, recomponiéndose.

—Kaiba, creo que te buscan.

Sonó la voz de la vicepresidenta en el interior. 

Akari levantó la vista hacia el cristal de la puerta y sonrió al ver a Miki tras él. 

—Tanaka, ¿querías algo?

Aunque en el fondo le daba igual si era por algo urgente o no, lo que quería era verla más. Quizá por eso estaba insistiendo en estudiar tantas noches juntas. Que nadie negaría que a Miki le hacía falta, especialmente desde que habían vuelto a competir… Las jornadas se hacían largas, y no era fácil llegar a todo. Pero merecería la pena... por ella, por su hermana, por esa parte de su corazón que había dejado atrás en aquel partido. 

—Eh… ummm…. perdón, Kaiba, no quería molestarte. Pero he visto que estabas aún por aquí y… bueno… tengo deberes de matemáticas… no me vendría mal que me ayudases…

Musitó Miki entrecortada. Se había puesto nerviosa y eso no era algo que soliese pasarle. Pero no quería que Yoshida sospechase nada, y los deberes eran siempre la excusa perfecta.

—Vete, Kaiba, ya acabo esto —dijo Miyabi con voz que no admitía discusión. 

—Pero es mi obligación, Yoshida, no quiero dejarte ahí con…

—No admito réplica, Kaiba.

Akari se resignó y recogió con cuidado sus cosas y las metió en su mochila, saliendo ante la mirada feliz de Miki, que se había recompuesto totalmente tras aquellas frases atropelladas.

—Sabes, Kaiba, he pensado que antes de estudiar me podías acompañar al refugio. Hay unos perros muy adorables que seguro que quieren conocerte. Koto, un perro canela precioso lame todo el cuerpo como si fueses un caramelo, y Nishi se pone tan feliz cuando llegamos que se hace pipi encima….

Rió contenta. 

—Tanaka… yo… quería ir a ver a Akane… voy todos los días…

—Lo sé. Pero hoy no.

Había determinación en la voz de Miki, y un brillo que no solía tener. Akari intentó contradecirla pero no pudo, porque el torrente de voz de su amiga pasó por encima suya arrollador. 

—No admito réplicas… Akari —dijo atreviéndose a usar el nombre de pila de su amiga aunque estuviesen en la escuela—. Necesitas descansar. Las ojeras te llegan hasta debajo de la nariz. Menos mal que llevas esa máscara cuando juegas que, si no, ni la mejor skin del mundo podría disimular tu cara de cansada —esto lo dijo en voz un poco más bajo, pero no todo lo que debería—. Así que vas a venir al refugio, vas a dejar que Koto, Nishi y los demás te den mimos, y luego, vamos a estudiar. Hay que aprovechar que hoy no entrenamos ni hay club, así que no quiero excusas… tienes que aprender a disfrutar de lo que te queda.  
Desde la puerta del Consejo, Yoshida Miyabi veía cómo se alejaban, hablando alegremente, con una complicidad que sabía que ella no conseguiría jamás con Akari. Porque, ¿cómo iba a fijarse alguien como la presidenta en ella? Así que suspiró, y, a través de aquel cristal, las siguió hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, al girar el pasillo. Se volvía a quedar sola. Y su único consuelo era que Miki volviese a hacer a Akari sonreir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, esto pasa por empezar ayer con los ships en el discord XDD


End file.
